Backseat love
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Pansy have just had their wedding reception, and Hermione's a little tipsy. What will happen in the backseat of Draco's Bentley when they get a little frisky? My entry for the DramioneLove 2014 fest. Won Mod's choice of best use of a muggle object.


A/N: I wrote this ages ago for the DramioneLove LoveFest 2104 and the reveals and master list are finally out so I can post it for you all! It won Mod's choice for best use of a muggle object. Enjoy!

-X-

Draco twirled Hermione around in circles as they were leaving Harry and Pansy's reception.

It had been a truly wonderful night. The Weird Sisters had played late into the night and Draco and Hermione had danced the night away. If Draco had to make an assessment of how his wife was feeling right now, he'd guess she was slightly drunk, but having the time of her life.

Harry and Pansy was a couple no one believed would actually make it. Everyone had thought the same of Draco and Hermione, too, but here they were after three years of marriage and still as happy as they were on their wedding day.

Draco had insisted upon driving, as the reception was held at a ballroom not far from his townhouse in London. He may have had ulterior motives as well…but he wouldn't let Hermione on to his frisky plans until they were a little more loosened up.

"So, do you fancy a few more drinks at home with your husband?" Draco asked slyly.

"Oh, dear, you wouldn't be trying to get me drunk and loosen my morals now would you," Hermione said giving him a bewitching smile.

Draco always melted under that smile; she could get him to do anything she wanted when she did that. He doubted even when they were old and grey he'd ever be immune to her charms.

They got into the car—his pride and joy, a Bentley—and Draco drove them home.

-X-

When they pulled into their private driveway, Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a sweet, longing kiss on the lips. She responded immediately, flicking her tongue against his lips, and was granted entrance into his sweet mouth. Their tongues danced.

Draco tasted like Firewhisky and Champagne.

It was truly phenomenal what her husband could do to her.

They only broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue. Hermione felt a little dizzy as she looked into Draco's eyes – they were hazed over with lust, and she knew what he wanted… and knew what she wanted as well.

Draco climbed in the backseat and patted the seat next to him. Hermione was in tune with his naughty side and knew he liked things freaky, occasionally. There was no harm in it this time, because they were in their driveway with no one to see. Granted the back of the car just barely stuck out into view of the public, but no one could really see anything… could they?

She let that thought pass and smirked at Draco, kicking off her high heels and climbing into the back with him. She straddled his lap and kissed him soundly on the lips, grinding against him.

-X-

Draco moaned with lust.

He'd been talking about christening his car for quite some time but doubted that Hermione had had any idea as to what he'd meant by it. Now, though…

-X-

Hermione began to suckle at Draco's pulse, causing a low groan to escape his mouth.

Ever since she'd found that spot—his only true weak spot—she'd loved exploiting it!

She could feel his length growing harder underneath her, and she bucked and moaned wanting more. She began unbuttoning his white dress shirt, and when she finally had it undone, Draco slipped it the rest of the way off. His pale, muscular chest came into full view. She ran her hands up his strong biceps and down his chiseled chest, down over his lean abs.

Really, Hermione couldn't have asked for a man with a better body than Draco.

She bent down and began sucking and nibbling on one his nipples.

-X—

Draco groaned in pleasure, and reached around to the back of Hermione's dress, unzipping it from her petite frame.

She rolled off of him momentarily to take off the dress – revealing a lacy, emerald-green bra and a see through thong of the same color.

Draco's jaw dropped. She knew that this was his favorite color…

…and see-thru panties, too?!

His length was now painfully hard in his trousers, and he desperately wanted to lavish his wife with the attention she had showed him.

She turned around and wiggled a little, showing him she wanted him to take off her bra. He did this, and as she was pulling off her panties, he took the time to quickly undo his belt and take off his trousers and boxers at the same time.

Hermione looked back at him and scooted away from him. In the Bentley's luxurious backseat, she rested her head against a door and stretched out… opening her legs enough for him to get a glimpse of her already wet center.

It drove him mad when she became wonton like this – practically begging for it with her body. But no, he'd make it slow and tease her a bit more before he gave her what she really wanted.

-X-

Little did the married couple know, but Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott were watching what Draco and Hermione were doing (after earlier being invited back to Draco's home).

Poor Draco totally forgot about his mates when his wife turned the charm on.

The duo watched for a few minutes, and now understood what Draco saw in Hermione –she was a little sex kitten!

-X-

Draco took Hermione's hint and lay down over her, moving his mouth to her core.

He started with soft gentle licks up and down her slit, making her cry out his name. Then he took her clit inside his mouth and hummed a bit on it while circling his tongue around in lavish circles…

-X-

Hermione could feel the amazing sensation start to build up in her walls; she was going to come any second now.

Suddenly, Draco stopped and looked up at her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat…

-X-

Draco stroked his length a few times, making sure he was truly hard, and then he plunged into Hermione.

He set a fast pace. She loved it when he really fucked her fast. He could be gentle and loving, yes, but sometimes she liked it when he was a little rough and pounded into her, sending her over the edge time and time again.

Draco's pants became more ragged, and he shouted Hermione's name before spilling into her and finally, collapsing next to her.

-X-

A few moments later, there came a knock on the car window.

Draco and Hermione had nearly fallen asleep together in the car!

Thankfully, the windows were all fogged up from their lovemaking. Draco quickly threw on his boxers and trousers, then put on his white dress shirt (which was now quite wrinkled).

Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself so she wouldn't be seen.

Draco got out of the car, wand drawn, only to find his two best friends sniggering away at him. Abruptly, it hit him: he had invited them over after the party.

He wondered how much they had seen…

"All right, you two fools, how long were you watching me make love to my wife?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

Blaise answered, "Only the last fifteen minutes – you know _the good part_." He said smiling like fool at Draco.

-X-

Hermione could hear them from inside of the car, and was _not_ pleased.

She liked Blaise and Theo as friends… but if they wanted to label her an exhibitionist, then she'd give them a show they'd not soon forget!

-X-

Theo said, "You know I'm a tad jealous. Astoria never gets that frisky with me."

Draco was fuming. He aimed his wand at Blaise first…

Just then, Hermione emerged from the car in only her bar and panties. "Evening, gents," she said with a smile as she walked into her townhouse, not giving Draco or her onlookers a backward glance.

Blaise sputtered, "She's even wilder than I thought!"

"Shut your trap, Zabini," Draco warned. "I'm going inside, too… and for your information, I think it best you both went home. I'm going to go have a 'nightcap' with my lovely, bold wife," he added with a smirk. He knew they were jealous of what he had.

He turned away from Theo and Blaise and walked inside after his wife, leaving his friends gaping after him.

_**The End **_


End file.
